


The Dream

by mind_wanker (dudufactory)



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/mind_wanker





	The Dream

Dream

_If I close my eyes, will you be mine?   
Imagining your moan comes from your throat...  
I'm a mind wanker who always longs for the coming night.  
I'm a hunger who sometimes likes f*cking your thigh...  
If I open my eyes, never let Bradley know my minds._

When Colin opened his eyes, everything came back to reality.   
He, a great show's title role, woke up in the morning, with messy hairs on his head, rambling like a bird nest. And his prick, due to his dirty dream, was half-mast .   
"Shit." he muffled, using his thick brogue, which sounded really sexy.   
Do it, or just get up and pull on his trousers?   
Colin's struggling thought bothered him a lot.   
"Okay, Colin Morgan, that's not rocket science, " he thought to himself, "If you let your rigid buddy alone, how can you concentrate on your work? Acting Merlin while hiding your crotch in case not like a f*cking tent so obviously? Hello? So...do it, will you? "   
Colin surrendered to his instinct.

_Now...close your eyes, Colin Morgan.  
Think about your dreamboat.  
Outlining his body shape yet?   
Now...fill in his muscles, tangle his limbs, slowly and smoothly...  
Feeling his body temperature yet?_

"Um...er..." A murmur escaped from Colin's lip-corner, as one of his hand rubbed his gorgeous up and down, the other teased his balls.

Lights in the early morning seemed too bright for him to focus on his erection center. Though he closed his eyes, eyelids were still not thick enough to give him absolute dark sense to wank. He slid into his duvet deeper, like a worm writhing on the bed, and became a ridiculous cocoon at last .

_Dark...excellent. _

Since night visited him again, Colin had immersed in the world he widely ran. Rhythm of his hands went faster which brought his consciousness levitating to the midair. His back arched, his buttock tightened, and his spine ran through coming desire...from nowhere in the dark.

_Let me come, Bradley. _

While imagining, Colin's fingertip caressed his cock head intensely, nudged his balls and kneaded his nipples on both sides. Wanking...wanking...until his come shot in his hand.

"Get up, Colin! Come on! "

Magic fell.  
Duvet half-lifted by someone, dark disappeared all of a sudden.   
"What the F*ck, Bradley? You jarred my slumber!"   
A quick glance at the empty bed beside his, Colin soon eyed on his co-star,"Sorry, I was dreaming just now."

Shock.

Afraid.

Nervous.

And a handful semen hid beneath the truth.

 

(-fin-)


End file.
